Black Wind
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: Disclaimer. Solo Terius me pertenece, escrito sin fines de lucro, y para el grupo de Constelacion Estelar, como un reto de parejas crack. Aclaración: Contiene lemon homosexual, pero puedes saltártelo y no afecta la trama de la historia, esta marcado para no provocar pesadillas a gente sensible, aunque creo que me quedo algo ligero...Pareja Haruka/Diamante


Disclaimer. Solo Terius me pertenece, escrito sin fines de lucro, y para el grupo de Constelacion Estelar, como un reto de parejas crack.

Aclaración: Contiene lemon homosexual, pero puedes saltártelo y no afecta la trama de la historia, esta marcado para no provocar pesadillas a gente sensible, aunque creo que me quedo algo ligeron, pero enserio que lo hice como en tres horas, y regresando del doctor, ojala les guste, mis sesos se fundieron en el proceso, bye.

* * *

 **Black Wind**

 **Ocho meses antes de la llegada de Némesis a la Tierra…**

Haruka estaba recostada, y no precisamente descansaba, esos sueños, de una misteriosa mujer de pelo aguamarina, seguían perturbando sus noches.

¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me persigues?

Pero lo ignoraba al despertar, sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que pasaban cosas importantes y extrañas a su alrededor, aunque ella no quisiera verlas.

Como siempre se dirigía a la escuela, dispuesta a correr nuevamente en la pista de atletismo, pero ese día fue diferente, ese día por fin conoció a Michiru, lo supo, era ella, la de sus sueños, pero lo ignoro, la ignoro.

Sim embargo, uno no puede escapar por siempre de su destino, ¿o sí?

 **Siete meses antes de la llegada de Némesis a la Tierra…**

"Este trajecito de marinero, luce bien en mí, pero no le diré a Michiru, o de verdad me molestara"

Bien, al parecer Haruka se había habituado muy rápidamente a sus nuevas vestimentas. Y comenzaba a conocer a Michiru, le parecía una chica linda y sofisticada, pero su corazón estaba cerrado, por los temores escondidos en su corazón, de momento, no quería dejar a nadie entrar a sus sentimientos, no aún.

Ese día Haruka había amanecido particularmente "curiosa", tomo sin permiso el espejo de Michiru, mientras que la chica de los mares nadaba en una piscina, inocente de lo que su compañera hacía, y es que a Haruka le volvieron esos sueños extraños, se suponía que con la aceptación de su destino todo terminaría, pero no, una figura pequeña de peinado de odangos le pedía que la ayudara a cambiar su destino, el de ambas, y por eso, escondida, se encontraba buscando una respuesta a todo eso, jamás imagino que ese espejo de uso exclusivo de su compañera le respondiera, una media luna negra se dibujó con total claridad, y después de eso, la muerte, el planeta tierra sacudido por una terrible invasión.

A partir de ahí, comenzó secretamente a realizar una investigación, para su fortuna, se topó con la mujer de las puertas del tiempo.

-Veo que estas interesada en el futuro- dijo Setsuna apareciendo entre dos anaqueles de libros, Haruka había estado buscando significados del símbolo de la luna negra.

Inmediatamente percibió en la peliverde la esencia de Sailor, no hubo que hacer muchas presentaciones.

-Supongo que tú sabes del futuro.

-Estas en lo correcto, y también estoy interesada en nuestra futura gobernante, podemos ayudarla.

-Dímelo todo.

-En el siglo XXX, habrá una invasión por parte del planeta Némesis.

-¿Siglo XXX? ¡Por Dios! ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¡Falta mucho!

-Bueno, a su vez, en unos meses, ellos viajaran al pasado, es decir, a esta era.

Setsuna se transformó en Sailor Plut, y saco su báculo, con este dibujo una línea dorada en el aire.

-En estos momentos ellos deben estar planeando la invasión- dijo señalando un punto en la línea del tiempo.

-Espera, ¿tú conoces a la chica de peinado de odangos? ¿ella es la futura gobernante?

-Sí, y debe estar sufriendo mucho, como para que su llamada de auxilio llegara a ti.

Haruka se tocó el pecho.

-Mi corazón se comprime al escuchar sus suplicas, quisiera hacer algo.

-¿Aunque tuvieras que viajar al futuro? ¿Y trasladarte a un planeta hostil?

-Sí, yo puedo hacer lo que sea.

Plut le dio una pluma de transformación, complacida de la lealtad que le tenia a la Neo Reina, aunque la rubia ni siquiera la conociera.

-¿Aunque tuvieras que hacer algo que odias?

-Resulta que sabes lo que me disgusta – Haruka puso los brazos en jarra- ¿Tan así me conoces? - pregunto divertida.

-¿Te convertirías en hombre?

Los hermosos ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, pero al ver la seriedad en la cara de la Sailor, supo que no estaba bromeando.

Y así, con la ayuda de Sailor Plut, y excusándose con Michiru, sobre ir a visitar algún pariente lejano, pues temía que se opusiera a su plan, porque aún no le tenía mucha confianza, era poco el tiempo de que se trataban, finalmente, Haruka viajo al futuro, transformada en hombre.

...

 **Seis meses antes de la llegada de Némesis a la Tierra…**

El plan era tan sencillo, que no debía tener fallas, se suponía que Haruka se infiltraría como un soldado más en las fuerzas enemigas, desde dentro sería fácil acabar con ellos.

¿Cómo lo haría? Bueno, por primera vez ella, más bien **él** , tendría que improvisar.

Némesis se le antojo un lugar perfecto para una película apocalíptica, era desolador, las personas no sonreían, mucha violencia, y a pesar de que era un hombre, pudo percatarse que despertaba pasiones en ellos, y es que al parecer, no había muchas mujeres en el planeta, por lo que, las relaciones homosexuales eran bien recibidas, asunto que le causo escalofríos, incluso mucho más, que el haberse tatuado una media luna oscura en la frente.

Tratando de no pensar en esos asuntos, entro a una especie de bar, necesitaba informarse como estaba el asunto, nada mejor que los cuchicheos de borrachos, paciente escucho como alguien pedía una bebida e hizo lo mismo. Se quedó en la barra, esperando porque la información mágicamente llegara a él. Y así sucedió.

-¿No me digas que tú también vienes a probar suerte?

Haruka miro al chico, apenas tendría quince, era pelirrojo.

\- ¿Suerte? - contesto Haruka, aún le resultaba fastidioso ese tono más marcado en su voz, respiro profundo.

-Sí, bueno, talvez tu si logres entrar a las fuerzas especiales Black Moon, solo escogen a personal de elite, eso dicen los cabrones.

Haruka alzo una ceja, no estaba muy habituada a escuchar palabrotas, pero suponía, así como su oído lo confirmo en el lugar, que era normal que los varones fueran mal hablados, tomo nota rápidamente de eso, no quería parecer un alienígena, aunque lo fuera.

-Yo me llamo Terius, ¿y tú?

-Haruka.

-Pues bien, Haruka, acompáñame con una ronda, tal vez si tengamos suerte, bueno, por lo menos tú, eres un tipo grandote.

-Claro.

Y así, entre copa y copa, Haruka supo adonde estaban haciendo esa especial elección, y las cosas que buscaban en los elegidos. Afortunadamente Terius lo invito a quedarse en su casa, vivía solo, lo cual agradeció Haruka, odiaba tener que intimar con gente extraña.

-Si tipos como este- pensó Haruka mirando a Terius, con un hilo de baba saliendo de su boca- son los que invadirán la tierra, seguro ganamos, pero como él dijo, solo fuerzas especiales harán la entrada.

Una molestia comenzó en cierta parte de su anatomía, y no era precisamente la ida al baño.

-Estúpida cosa- gimió a las cuatro paredes, mirando su entrepierna, endurecida, Setsuna le comento que experimentaría toda su adolescencia de golpe por el cambio- quisiera morirme- dijo agarrando entre sus manos aquello, comenzando a frotar con asco al principio, con profundo alivio al final.

Lo bueno es que Terius cayó en coma, o hubiera escuchado los gemidos de placer de Haruka, era el primer orgasmo que experimentaba, al final ni le importo haberse ensuciado las manos.

Era más de medio día, cuando Terius por fin recobro la conciencia, Haruka no quiso dejarlo atrás, así que juntos acudieron adonde se daba el primer filtro.

La fila fue enorme al principio, pues a quienes eran escogidos se les prometía fortuna y gloria, el primer filtro era simplemente la presencia, si Karmesite no veía con buenos ojos al chico o chica, las pocas, simplemente los despedían, por supuesto Haruka paso sin problemas ese filtro, Terius por dos centímetros estuvo a punto de no hacerlo, la siguiente revisión era hecha por Berjerite, era una prueba de resistencia al dolor, los aspirantes nada más ver los aparatos monstruosos, dejaban de participar, en ese punto ya eran menos de la mitad, Terius se apartó de la fila.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? - le pregunto Haruka.

-Pues no me gustaría tener marcas en mi cuerpo, soy un amante de la belleza, adiós.

Haruka paso victoriosa la puerta, solo unas marcas se quedaron en sus muñecas y tobillos, pues Berjerite lo subio a una especie de maquina desmembradora.

-Hasta luego, guapo- le guiño un ojo cuando se fue al siguiente lugar, ahí se encontraba Rubeus, con el tenían que ejecutar un combate de espadas, y fue ahí cuando lo vio, el príncipe Diamante, Setsuna le había comentado toda la información posible, también vio a Zafiro, para ese punto solo diez aspirantes quedaban.

Uno a uno fue quedando en el suelo, Rubeus era invencible, pero Haruka no se quedaría atrás, tenía que quedar lo mejor posible enfrente de Diamante, solo así, cerca, podría hacer el mayor daño a sus planes.

El penúltimo aspirante no logro vencer a Rubeus, pero fue aceptado por durar mucho en el combate, ahora, era el turno de Haruka, Diamante miro sentado con interés el inicio de la pelea, estaba con una copa de vino.

"Ese bastardo" rugió Haruka en su interior "uno aquí dando la vida, y el muy campante…"

-Sabes- dijo Rubeus con dificultad, mientras sus espadas chocaban- si fallas puedo prometerte otro puesto, veo que tienes muy buenas cualidades- termino diciendo con la lengua relamiéndose los labios.

Eso por supuesto hizo enfurecer a Haruka.

Ante la sorpresa de Rubeus y Diamante, Haruka después de largo rato, logro desarmarlo.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo Diamante mientras hacía girar el vino en la copa- esto si es una sorpresa, y yo que pensaba que nadie podría derrotarte.

-Discúlpeme majestad- dijo Rubeus haciendo una reverencia- yo también estoy sorprendido.

Haruka estaba hinchada de orgullo.

-Acércate niño- invito Diamante.

El orgullo de Haruka se desinflo cual globo, ¡ella tenía diecisiete! ¡es decir El! ¡No era ningún crio!

\- ¿De qué zona eres?

-Del bloque oeste.

-En ese lugar hay pura mierda- Haruka alzo las cejas, era obvio para el que Diamante era inmune a su encanto- pero he aquí, siempre hay una excepción- o tal vez no.

Diamante se levantó y sin decir más palabras se fue.

Rubeus acaricio el hombro de Haruka.

-Sígueme, te mostrare tu nuevo hogar.

Haruka solo esperaba que ese nuevo hogar, estuviera muy lejos de Rubeus, o juraba que no dormiría esa noche.

 **Cinco meses antes de la llegada de Némesis a la Tierra…**

Haruka comenzaba a desesperarse, entre las coqueteos de las hermanas de la persecución – tres para ser precisos, pues una estaba prendada del Zafiro- y Rubeus, más la total indiferencia de Diamante, porque debía ser eso, el príncipe cabeza de cebolla no iba a sus entrenamientos, ni había asomados su real nariz en los alrededores, había escuchado por ahí, que un ente, llamado el Gran Sabio lo tenía como preso, con ese sujeto tramaba las fechorías que cometerían en la Tierra, pero enserio el asunto era exagerado, hasta Zafiro comenzaba a molestarse por el asunto.

Para este punto, Haruka estaba totalmente acostumbrada a su cuerpo masculino, con "todo" y las noches húmedas, a veces temía que pudiera caer en las redes de alguien, por la creciente necesidad en su cuerpo.

Un día pensó que Michiru era linda, pero ese día parecía tan lejano, realmente fue una mujer coqueta, bueno Haruka lo era más, pero ahora, rodeada de lobos hambrientos, no podía sacar esa parte, le gustaba poner en aprietos a las chicas, y al final dejarlas con las ganas, bueno, tampoco era la gran experta, nunca había tenido sexo con nadie, era virgen, ¿besos?, pues realmente no se dio el tiempo, ahora se lamentaba de no haberlo hecho, porque estaría tranquila, y no presa de esos calores que le daban por las noches, en la oscuridad de su habitación en Némesis, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿alguien le había gustado en realidad?

Dejando de lado todo eso, decidió investigar a ese gran Sabio, lo cual fue relativamente fácil, pues ya vivía en el castillo, solo que había zonas prohibidas, su pesquisa dio frutos ese mismo día, encontró la cámara donde Diamante se reunía con el Gran Sabio, y parecía que discutían.

\- ¡No quiero involucrar a Zafiro!

-Pero ya se demostró que es compatible con el poder del cristal oscuro- dijo el gran sabio.

-Quizás, quizás si puedas usar otro…

\- ¿Por qué no quieres que Zafiro sea poseedor de un cristal oscuro? ¿No confías en mí?

-Sí, pero, no sé, aun no conozco del todo los poderes del cristal oscuro.

-Pero tú ya los recibiste, deberías ya saber, son necesarios para nuestra invasión, ellos posees poderes, su cristal de plata, así que tenemos que usar todos los recursos disponibles.

Haruka decidió salir, antes de seguir tentando su suerte.

Se fue muy pensativo camino a su habitación.

"Quiere a su hermano, aun ese tipo es poseedor de sentimientos, a lo mejor no es tan malo"

Al día siguiente, con la información obtenida, Haruka decidió usar lo que le quedaba de suerte, mientras afilaba más la espada que le habían dado, vio a Diamante caminar cerca, se le quedo viendo fijamente, hasta que el otro volteo, le sostuvo la mirada, y el viento cómplice, soplo en ese momento, como guiándolo hacia él.

Metió la espada en la funda, e hizo una reverencia al príncipe.

-Se ve un poco alicaído, majestad.

\- ¿Se me nota?

-Se lo que le preocupa, y yo puedo ayudarlo.

\- ¿Sabes? - pregunto suspicaz.

-Lo espié, sé que se preocupa por su hermano, y si me lo permite, yo puedo tomar su lugar, ¡No le fallare!

-No sé qué pensar, me das tu lealtad, pero mientras puedes andas de fisgón.

-Yo no usaría ese término en mi persona- dijo Haruka desafiante- no me conoces.

-Bueno, si quieres que te conozca, deberás pasar más tiempo conmigo, y después de eso, veremos si puedo confiar en ti.

Diamante camino en dirección contraria, Haruka mantuvo su entrecejo fruncido.

-Sigue- le ordeno Diamante- he dicho que debemos pasar más tiempo juntos.

Haruka bufo, y agradeció que el príncipe retomara su camino, o lo hubiera visto sonrojarse, mientras lo seguía de cerca.

"¡Qué demonios!", pensó el rubio.

 **Cuatro meses antes de la llegada a la Tierra…**

Haruka estaba muy confundida, e inesperadamente entusiasmada por el hecho de seguir a Diamante a todos lados, porque su alteza imperial no estaba todo el día aplastándose el trasero en el trono, y vaya trasero…ejem, el gobernante iba y venía de un extremo a otro de su reino, sabia de cada uno de los problemas de su pueblo, amaba a sus habitantes, por eso había terminado con esos planes desesperados.

-Sabes- dijo Diamante- creo que ya estás listo para recibir el poder del cristal oscuro, solo una prueba más…

\- ¿Lo dices enserio? Yo pensé que para siempre me verías como un niño, supongo que soy más joven, pero tú has exagerado, me alegro que por fin vieras que si tengo potencial.

-Sígueme.

Entraron a una habitación caluroso, y con una enorme bañera.

-Ponte cómodo- dijo Diamante mientras se quitaba las ropas.

\- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? - reclamo Haruka.

-Pues opino que debemos intimar un poco más, solo eso, ¿o te da pena? Somos hombres, somos iguales.

\- ¡Iguales tus pelotas! - exclamo Haruka sonrojada.

-Anda- dijo Diamante desnudo y sumergiéndose en el agua- cobarde…

Eso sí que no, Haruka podría estar muriéndose de la vergüenza, odiaba a los hombres guapos, si eso era, pero justo ahora era el único sentimiento que no tenía para con Diamante, ahora lo admiraba, y para acabar, no era ningún cobarde, así que saco todas sus ropas de un tirón, y se metió al agua, eso sí, tomando su distancia, y esperando que el vapor del agua escondiera esas estúpidas mejillas sonrosadas.

-Sabes- dijo Diamante jugando un poco con el agua- hace tiempo envié un espía a la Tierra, para conocer al enemigo, curiosamente se encontró con que ya había gente de otro planeta- Alan y An- vio que no sería fácil llegar a un acuerdo, sobre todo cuando ya hay rencores del pasado. Ojalá hubiera una opción pacífica.

\- ¿Y que hay con la Gran Sabana Flotante? Alias el gran sabio…

La carcajada sonora de Diamante inundo el lugar.

-Enserio que eres una persona divertida Haruka, y muy atractiva, ¿lo sabes?

-Por supuesto.

Diamante se fue acercando, y Haruka lo fue deseando.

A Haruka no le gustaban los hombres atractivos, pero Diamante, era "El Hombre" así que no rechazo su beso ni su abrazo…

Cuando se separaron, ambos desearon aún más…pero tampoco Haruka iba a ser un tipo fácil.

\- ¿También besas así a Esmeralda? - pregunto celoso.

Diamante le acaricio los labios.

-No he besado a Esmeralda, no me atrae, aunque ella no lo entiende…

\- ¿La Neo Reina?

-Ella me interesaba, pero ahora, otra persona ocupa mis pensamientos…por completo.

...

 **Yaoi alert *O* alert Yaoi**

Y nuevamente se besaron, sus virilidades chocaron firmes, cual espadas debajo del agua, Diamante guio la mano de Haruka hacia su entrepierna.

-Siénteme, quien me la pone dura, solo eres tu…Haruka.

El rubio solo atino a devorar esos labios rosas, y mientras Haruka frotaba su palpitante deseo, Diamante le besaba el cuello, el pecho musculoso, y pronto, muy pronto, su mano también comenzó a acariciar la dureza del rubio, haciéndolo gemir, hasta que se derramo en su mano, diluyéndose aquello en el agua, pero ambos querían más, mucho más.

-Quiero todo de ti- rugió Diamante, mientras su dedo travieso, se hundió en la parte más oscura de Haruka, quien casi salto del agua al sentirse extraño- seré gentil- prometió Diamante.

Haruka asintió, besándolo nuevamente, nunca había estado con nadie, sería su primera vez, Diamante le beso más intensamente, mientras un segundo dedo lo invadía, y sus besos en pecho y boca se volvieron más tiernos, cuando un tercer dedo se introducía en la estreches, y cuando ya estuvo listo, Diamante le alzo, para después dejarlo caer lentamente en su hambriento amigo, a Haruka le dolió mucho, y cuando ya estuvo completamente adentro, con palabras melosas, Diamante pregunto si podía moverse, y el rubio acepto, lo necesitaba, como nunca antes creyó que necesitaría a alguien, el chapoteo del agua, se combinó deliciosamente con los gemidos de ambos, arriba y abajo, con suma maestría, Diamante guio a Haruka, invadiendo su interior, sus sentidos, su corazón, partiéndola en dos, en tres, en miles de pedazos, con las piernas abiertas encima del platinado.

Nunca se imaginó que se enamoraría del enemigo, pero ya no le importaba nada, después de hacer el amor con Diamante, que descubriera la verdad, el bien podía matarlo, pues no se imagina retándolo, solo rezaba porque las Sailors que quedaban en la Tierra, lo perdonaran, y así, entre gemidos, y pensamientos que iban y venían, entre estocadas suaves, penetraciones salvajes, ambos llegaron al clímax, Diamante se llenó de la cara extasiada de Haruka, y Haruka, estaba completamente llena de él, hasta el borde, en todos los sentidos, pues Diamante había depositado su esencia en su interior, y Haruka lo había manchado por completo, marcándolo, como suyo, aunque fuera solo una vez.

 **Termina Yaoi alert *O* alert Yaoi Termina**

 **.**

Ambos ya se habían vestido, y se miraron, como si lo hicieran por primera vez.

-Diamante, hay algo que tengo que confesarte…

 **Llegada a la Tierra…**

Serena se encontraba un poco triste, al final, no todo había resultado como ella quería, caminaba sola en el parque, Darién ya no era su novio, después de la batalla contra Alan y An, se había dado cuenta, que al final, su amor no era tan fuerte, ni tan místico, quiso construir algo desde cero, y el resultado fue, que no tenían nada en común.

De pronto una niña cayo del silencio, sobre su cabeza, ambas terminaron en el suelo, a lo lejos, dos figuras miraron expectantes la escena.

-Auch, ¿estás bien? – pregunto Serena a la niña, la pequeña tenía unos hermosos zafiros, y el pelo azabache.

-Sí, vine, porque sabía que estarías triste, pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien…mamá- termino en un susurro.

-Así que todo tiene solución, ¿no? - dijo Haruka a su acompañante, que no era otro que el príncipe Diamante, aún conservaba su fisonomía masculina, así se habían enamorado, así se quedaría, aunque a Diamante no le importaba como fuera, lo amaba por su espíritu, no por su forma, además que tres chicas le habían dado una buena catedra de que todo estaba bien, porque al final, siempre seria Haruka.

Diamante lo abrazo de la cintura.

-Pues gracias a que eres resistente, lo tuvo, enserio quise asesinarte, no porque fueras un espía, ni tampoco porque desearas terminar con mi reino, ni que en realidad fueras una mujer y me engañaras, lo que más me calo, fue porque no comprendías lo mucho que ya te amaba, mi señor del viento, y ahora, ¿podemos volver a casa? ¿ya estas contento? O me pondré celoso de Sailor Moon.

-Ya todo está bien.

Y con una sonrisa en los labios, ambos desaparecieron.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Espero haya sido de tu agrado, se hizo lo que se pudo – en tiempo record, tengo una nueva marca personal jojojo- y con mucho cariño, eso si, ojala hubiera tenido mas tiempo.**

 **Y si, la hija que llego del futuro es de Seiya y Serena, todo se cambio con esa acción de Haruka, o querre decir Haruko , ¡yupi!**


End file.
